Flying High
by Ygraine
Summary: AU: Vader finds Luke on Tatooine when he's sixteen and decided to train the boy himself. Cliche, I know, but fun.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, tis all George Lucas'

Tiltle: Flying High.

Author: Ygraine

Summary: AU. Vader finds Luke on Tatooine and starts to train him himself. Cliche, but fun.

A/N: Ok, this is my first Star Wars fic (what took me so long?) got loads of Harry Potter ones though, so if you like HP, go read them. lol.

**Chapter one: **

Biggs hated assemblys, he had to sit there, on the most uncomfortable seats in the galaxy saved for exams. He sighed and stared at the chair next to him. Empty. _Come on Luke, where are you?_ He had a habbit of being late, was infamous for it, although mostly it wasn't his fault, well _entirely_ his fault. His Uncle, Owen Lars was a hard man, and wanted nothing to do with Lukes dream of flying and being a hero, thought that he should become a farmer and work hard on this desert for the rest of his days. Which made Owen Lars make him do extra work for, he didn't believe in school, and therefore Luke was probably scrubbing floors somewhere right about now. Also, Luke was well..._weird_...there was really no other explanation for it. He knew stuff before any one else did and could always know how you were feeling, and always knew who was about to walk around the corner. Most people ignored it, even Biggs, but they were still cautious around him. Because of that, Luke didn't have that many friends, and the ones he did have excluding Biggs, teased him.

"You're late Skywalker, sit down."

Biggs turned around and saw Luke running down then hall and he slid in next to Biggs.

"Missed the transport." The blonde answered Biggs unspoken question (which was also a common occurence) "Had to run for it."

Biggs furrowed his eyebrows. "You ran to Anchorhead all from the farm? That was a bit stupid Luke."

"Yeah, well that or..." He turned his head slightly and looked at the Headmistress Mrs Knackly. "The wrath of Knackly, and I'm in enough trouble as it is."

Knackly stood up on the stage. "Now, we have a speaker from the Empire, he's talking today about joining the forces."

A man in a blue/grey uniform with white hair and a white mustache took the stage. "Hello boys and Girls, my name is General Ozzel and i'm here to talk to you about signing up to fight for our glorious Emperor. Now there are many things that you can sign up for. There is the Army, ground troops. Stormtroopers." There was a giggle amoungst the scholars. "Now, now. There's a high chance of promotion..."

"Yeah," Luke muttered, "because they keep getting killed."

Ozzel was continuing. "There is also the Navy, this is piloting..." Luke and Biggs grinned at each other. "This involves mainly one man ships and shooting down enemy fighters" Even though Biggs would never speak it to his parents, to Luke, yes. He would much rather fight for the Rebellion than for the Empire. Dictatorship just wasn't his thing, evil, tryanny, and fascism. He wasn't too sure about Luke's views on the matter however. He seemed pretty content on joining the Empire, then again, Luke just wanted to _fly_ Biggs thought that he didn't really care which side. Although he was sure that if Biggs jumped ship, Luke would follow. Luke wouldn't be able to fight for an evil overlord for that long, of that Biggs was certain.

"There is also the OTC." Ozzel was saying. "Where the young officers of tomorrow are trained, this is where I went..." And he was off, explaining about exercise trips (camping out in the middle of no where) and annual camps, which happened annaully funnily enough, and this was apparently character building. It sounded stupid to Biggs. He looked over at Luke, who also looked bored, he was twiddeling his thumbs, lost in a dream. _Probably flying again. _ Biggs thought, rolling his eyes. If Luke kept day dreaming there was no way that he was going to get in any where because his grades would be so bad! Biggs nudged him slighly, but Luke paid no mind. His eyes were overcast and there was a frown on his face.

BIggs was concearned for his friend. It seemed almost that Owen Lars was making Luke sink into a depression. The simple thing that the man could do was tell Luke a bit more about his father. All Luke knew (apparently) was that Anakin Skywalker was a navigator on a spice frieghter. A smuggler. But Luke said that he knew that his uncle was lying to him, (something else Luke could do, sense lies) and that his uncle was scared of Luke. Luke had only voiced this once, but Biggs couldn't even dream of his parents being scared of him, Biggs had asked him if this was because of the 'weird' stuff he did.

_"Partly, it's almost as though they're terrified that I'll go crazy with it and..I dunno, this may sound crazy but...almost though I'll start killing people and stuff...Uncle Owen yells and Aunt Beru will just stand there, looking as though she's going to cry, and be too scared to hold me...I was er...a lot younger obviously. And one night i overheard them arguing, aboout me, and Uncle Owen just yelled 'The last thing this galaxy needs is another Vader!' That was pretty harrowing..."_

Biggs bit his lip in memory, and nudged Luke again, who looked up at his friend and gave a small smile, "Was I a million miles away again?" Biggs nodded, and looked up at the General again.

"Any questions?"

_Thank the stars he's finished. _Biggs thought

A girl raised her hand, "What about this Vader character? Is he really as scary as every one says?"

Obviously yes, because Ozzel paled slightly, next to him Luke flinched. He had probably been thinking the same as Biggs. Then again, when wasn't he?

"_Lord _Vader does what is necessary, it is war remember. There cannot be mistakes. Any thing else?"

Biggs raised his hand. "Why are you on Tatooine? We're mostly farmers here, I don't think that many of us are going to be joining the forces."

"Tatooine will always need mostuire farmers, but for those who fancy a different career choice. You'll be able to travel all over the galaxy and see distant planets..."

x

Luke kicked a rock all the way to the farm, after missing the transport back home playing games in the arcade. He was stuck on Tatooine for the rest of his life, unless a solution fell out of the sky and that was highly improbable. Biggs would be able to get into the Accadamy no problems, he was clever and his parents suported him. Which is more than Luke could have said. _Tatooine will always need mostuire farmers..._ It did indeed. And Luke was going to be stuck there. It wasn't riight, wasn't fair! He was no farmer...perhaps he could stow away when Biggs left...but that was rather hard, plus the Imperials would just throw him out of the air lock as soon as they found him.

he looked up and saw Ozzel's ship...well he presumed that it was the General's who else would have an Imperial Shuttle in the middle of the Tatooine desert? Slowly Luke walked up to it and saw the middle aged man walk down the platform, he jumped slightly when he saw Luke, rubbing his neck slightly.

"What do you want kid?"

"You did a talk at my school this morning."

Ozzel furrowed his eyebrows. "Thinkning about signing up?"

"Do I ever!" Luke yelled. "Only, my Uncle won't let me...don't know why."

"He's probably just worried about you. There is a risk, afterall we are at war."

Luke scowled. "No, he's just bitter. My parents died and I was left on them, he just want to spite my father by giving me the most miserable life ever."

"I'm sure that's not true. What's your name kid?"

"Luke, Luke Skywalker."

The fear in the generals eyes was...Luke couldn't describe it, or was it fear? Perhaps a mixture of fear...and joy. Was that even possible. "Stay there Luke, ok, whatever happens stay there." Luke nodded, not really knowing what to do, stood, as General Ozzel ran up the ramp. There was some frantic speaking and noises and Luke debated whether to run or not...

About five minutes later Ozzel came down the ramp and took Lukes arm. He dusted the sand of him. and put him in front of a screen...there, Darth Vader stood hands on his hips. "Here he is My Lord."

"Good work General." Replied a deep booming voice that made Luke shiver. "Tell me child, what is your name?"

"Er...Luke Skywalker sir."

"What was your father's name."

"Anakin Skywalker...I think, Uncle Owen lies to me about him though."

"Owen Lars I persume." Luke nodded. "What is your age young Luke?"

Luke swallowed. "Um...Sixteen, seventeen next month sir."

_What in the stars was going on? Ten minutes ago he was moping, kicking a rock and now? Talking to Darth Vader himself! Nothing made sense._

The Dark Lord nodded and turned to Ozzel. "General, take a blood sample of the boy and send me the results. Immediately." The tansmission ended. Ozzel bent down and smiled at Luke, rolling the boys sleve up.

"Why does he want a blood sample?" Luke asked. He was never too fond of blood.

"I'm not too sure. Make a fist..." with a razor The General made a small cut on Lukes forearm and put a few droplets in a phial. He then put the phial in a computer and spoke into a com. "I'm Sending you the blood of Luke Skywalker my Lord."

On the screen appeared:

**Luke Anakin Skywalker.**

**Parents: Anakin Skywalker, Tatooine.**

** Padme Amidala, Naboo.**

**Midi Cholrian Count: 20 000**

Luke's eyes widened, what the hell was a Midi Cholrian count? He shrugged it off, maybe it was his blood type of something. Counld Vader need a blood transfusion? That didn't make sense...

Vader's image appeared on the screen. "Good, General. Take Luke to the Executor, give him a tour and a wait my arrival."

Ozzel bowed.

"Wait!" Luke yelled. "Sorry, my Lord, but my aunt and uncle...won't they be worried."

"Do not fret youngling, I shall deal with Owen Lars."

And then he vanished.

"Come on Luke, let's get you strapped in." Luke sat down next to the General, worried but then again.

He was going on a Star Destroyer! Wait until Biggs Heard about this?

**TBC.**

A/N: what do you think? Please review. Please! (Btw i have yet to see episode III only 2 days to go!)

Refs: Both Title and chapter comes from James Blunt's You're Beautiful **She could see from my face that I was flying high. ** that's the censored version though. The real one's slightly different :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, tis all George Lucas'

**Tiltle:** Flying High.

**Author:** Ygraine

**Summary:** AU. Vader finds Luke on Tatooine and starts to train him himself. Cliche, but fun.

**Chapter two:**

Lord Vader turned around and gazed at the stars. He was on board the Executor, below the vast ship was Tatooine. He hated that place. When he was a child he hated it, a padawan he hated it, and now? He curled his lip in distaste. He had felt a disturbence in the Force while passing through the Outer Rim, a child... He had sent General Ozzel down...to the school at Anchorhead. Where the Lars' lived. Half hoping, half dreading the outcome.

_But a son?_

Vader didn't know how to feel. Glad? Distraught?

He had better inform his master.

He stopped.

Why? Why should he inform the Emperor. It was Vader's son after all, and if this...Luke was as powerful as Anakin Skywalker had been... Vader smiled. This boy would truely make a great asset for the Sith. If his Master didn't have the boy destroyed.

No, he could not let that happen. It would be very diffecult however to keep the boy a secret for long from Palpatine though, especially if he were to be trained in the ways of the Sith. Vader didn't deny the fact that his Master was rather paranoid about being overthrown, he would be too, but his Master couldn't deny that the boy would be useful. A young powerful Sith to keep fear and order in the galaxy, in the Rebellion especially.

Under his mask, Lord Vader smiled.

x

Luke blinked several times and the size of it. The ship that they were about to board was bigger than Mos Eisley, bigger than Tatooine almost. Ozzel saw Luke's awe. "Yes, she is a beauty. This is Lord Vaders personal ship."

"His? You mean he lives in space? Cool."

"Oh no" Ozzel chuckled perparing to land the ship. "Although he does spend a lot of his time on the ship, he does have a home, Imperial Palace. Although there isn't much that actually keeps him there."

Luke couldn't really think of any thing else to say so he just nodded, and unbuckled the seat restraints as Ozzel landed the ship in the hanger. He was worried, about his Aunt and Uncle. _This _is what they had been worried about. _The last thing this galaxy needs in another Vader. _ He shivered slightly at the memory. Why did Vader want him. Was it to kill him? He swallowed his fear, or at least tried to. Why would Vader want to kill him, he had done nothing wrong...well he didn't _remember_ doing anything. After all, this was a dictatorship, he had heard rumours that if you even said that you didn't like the way the Emperor ran the galaxy you could be killed. Luke hadn't said anything, and even if he had he wouldn't have Vader personally assasinating him.

But he had taken a blood sample...something about his parents, and Midi Cholrian count, whatever that was. Maybe this was a lot more sinister that he had originally thought...then again maybe he would survive this encounter, Vader hadn't sounded angry, well no more angry than Luke normally saw him on the holovids that he watched when he was at Biggs' house.

"Would you like a tour?"

Luke jumped at the vioce, it was Ozzel. Luke had forgotten that Vader had told the General to give him a tour. Smiling Luke nodded.

"...This is the Bridge, where we make all of the orders." Luke's feet hurt from walking on the hard ground, he was used to the soft sand. Funnily enough on the Bridge there was a kind of bridge that went along the room, a platform was probably a better word for it, and along the sides there were control panels and men working hard at them. There were some curious looks at Luke as he walked along side the General with his tatty Tatooine farmboy outfit two sizes too big for him. _You'll grow into them_, his uncle always told him. The view from the top was...incredible. He cold see Tatooine, a sphere of reds, oranges, and yellows, swirled together, not a drop of water. Luke swallowed and tried not to think about his friends of family he had left behind. He knew he was being stupid, but he had this inner gut feeling that told him he wasn't going back there.

And normally those inner gut feelings came true.

That was why people didn't like him, why they teased him.

He dropped his eyes to his cloth boots, that had holes in, and a mountain of sand that was fighting its way inbetween his toes. The way sand always did.

"Are you alright Luke?" Ozzel asked, a note of concern in his voice.

Luke shook his head. "What does he want with me? I'm just a farmboy."

Ozzel furrowed his eyebrows. "We'll see."

Luke suddenly felt as though he had been drenched with cold water, he turned around, and there stood Darth Vader. "My Lord. Ma y I introduce Luke Skywalker."

Suddenly rather terrified, Luke bowed at the neck and said "My Lord"

"You have done well General." Vader then turned to Luke. "I am Darth Vader, you will follow me. General, I want you to persoanally to go down to Anchorhead and go to the address that young Skywalker tells you. Give this to his guardians, for their eys only General, and get some of the boys effects. Is there anything that you are attached to?"

It took Luke a small moment for him to realise that Vader was talking to him. "Oh, um, there's a model of a ship, a T-16 skyhopper. I've had it for as long as I can remember." He blushed, "I know it's rather childish."

Niether Vader or Ozzel seemed to think so, then after all, he was on a ship, maybe they were even impressed that he would hold such fondness for such a ship. Then again, maybe not.

"Very well, give General Ozzel the co-ordinates to you home."

"Um, I don't know them. But it's The Lars Homestead, five miles south of Anchorhead, just a ten minute speeder ride."

He looked at Vader who nodded at him, and the General went. Luke took a deep breath and looked up at the Dark Lord that everyone he knew was scared of, and followed him as he walked through the Bridge and along many a metal corridor. Luke couldn't stop looking at the reflection of himself on the metal floor. He had never seen a floor so clean. Then again, he had never seen a metal floor before. Everything back home was made out of some form of clay, that crumbled. Wasn't enough water in the morter. Every year the whole community would join together and help patch a persons house together. It was someone elses turn each year. It was theirs this year, although people weren't so keen to help out Owen Lars, he merely sent Luke and his wife to do the work each year. A lazy lay about they called him.

But his Uncle was someone you wanted on your good side. He could fight off sand people with a single rifle, rumour said. But that had happened when Luke was very small, and all he remembered (before his aunt dragged him away) were a few young raiders who were staggering. He persumed now with a few more years under his belt, that they were drunk, so Luke guessed that it couldn't have been that much of a challenge for Owen Lars.

Oh how rumours got out of control on Tatooine, Owen however had done nothing to deny it.

When Luke looked up he saw that he was now in a smallish room, a single bunk in the corner and a refresher room oppisite.

_The Brig? _Luke thought.

"No, your quarters until we reach Coruscant." Vader said.

Luke jumped, so the rumours were true, he _could _read minds. Luke suddenly felt very exposed. "What am I doing here? I didn't do anything wrong did I? I know I'm late for school a lot, but thats..." He stopped. "Is this because I'm...weird?"

The Dark Lord turned his head and looked down slightly at the sixteen year old. Luke blushed again, he was a little short for his age, many boys were already six foot, with girlfriends. Biggs had already had two, Luke however...he stopped abruptly remembering that Vader could read minds and probably didn't want to know about how sad Luke was, can't even find himself a girlfriend...he stopped himself again, and looked up and Vader.

"Partly." Vader fianlly answered.

Luke's eyes widened. "Partly?" He gulped "You're not going to have to...kill me are you?" He had read about the purges, and Force Sensitive children, but that was ridiculous, _he _boring old little Luke Skywalker wasn't Force Sensitive.

_Was he?_

"Normally..." Vader said slowly "That would be the case, but concerning you...there are special circumstances."

Luke's breathing became rapid. _Normally that would be the case? Oh Stars what was this? He was never speaking to people he didn't know again!_

"Special circumstances?" Luke echoed.

"Because of who you are."

"And who am I?"

Vader's head jerked towards him. "Luke Skywalker, if what your blood tells me is correct."

Luke inwardly sighed and cringed, Vader it seemed recognised this. "You will find out in time Youngling."

_Youngling_

Wasn't that an expression for very young Jedi? Besides, he wasn't young, he was nearly seventeen then he would be old enough to get his speeder lisence, no more runninng to school because he missed the transport...he stopped again. It seemed very unlikely that he was going back.

_Biggs._ He was never going to see his best friend again. The only one who didn't tease him because of his weirdness.

"You shall return to Tatooine one day. You shall see."

_In a body bag_

Vader turned to Luke again. "I will not let the Emperor or any one for that matter destroy you. It's getting late, I suggest that after I get a droid to give you some food, you get some sleep. I shall see you in the morning. Luke."

Then he turned, open the door and left. Luke sat on the bunk, it was rather comfortable, taking in the surrounding, re-running the conversation in his head...

...Did he say the _Emperor?_

Oh by the Force what had he got himself into?

TBC

**Spoiler for next chapt.**

Next chapt: Vaders revelation, and Lukes, not overly happy neither is the Emperor.

A/N: Please review. Thankyou for all those reviews, it was them that encouraged me to get a new chapter out! So review more! pwease

**SygirlVALOR: **Thank-you, I hope that I don't disappoint you by making this uber cliche, hopefully it won't be.

**Lanfear1: **Hehehehe, you'll find out in the next chapter

**Ladt Geuna: **We'll find out what happens to Owen and Beru in a couple of chapters.

(there were more yay but I can't reply to them all.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, tis all George Lucas'

**Tiltle:** Flying High.

**Author:** Ygraine

**Summary:** AU. Vader finds Luke on Tatooine and starts to train him himself. Cliche, but fun.

**Chapter three.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat straight up in his bed drenched in sweat. It couldn't be...how? Had Vader found Luke?

No, the boy was well hidden with his family but... Oh why didn't Owen give Luke 'Lars' as a surname? _He's not a Lars, so he can keep 'Skywalker.' Don't see the harm in it, remind the boy who he is. _Now, Owen, now do you see the problem there?

Grumbling to himself Obi-Wan, or Ben as he was now known, got out of bed and grabbed his cloak, about to make his way to the Lars Homestead.

x

Vader's breathing was the only thing in the room that could be heard. He had decided to tell The Emperor about Luke's existence, he would find out, and the boy might be destoyed, this way Luke had more chance of survival.

"Rise Lord Vader."

He did so.

"You have somthing to tell me" Vader looked at the holoimage of his master.

"Yes my Lord. "

"Well?"

"I have found a boy on Tatooine."

The emperor scowled. "A _boy?" _

"Yes, called Luke Skywalker. I have done a blood test My Master. He is the son of Anakin Skywalker."

The Emperor took a deep breath. "You never said your wife was pregnant!" He whispered in a cold voice.

"I presumed that you knew, and I thought that the child died with her. I never knew of the boy's exsistence, to that I swear."

The Emperor blinked, and looked that Vader. "Very well, have the boy terminated immediatley."

Vader swallowed a lump in his throat. "Master, if the boy was trained, he could be a great asset to the Empire."

His master seemed to ponder this. "Very well, tell the boy of his heritage and record it, I shall judge his reaction to see whether he has enough Sith potential to have the training. You may leave."

Vader gave one last bow, and left, smiling to himself.

x

Luke wondered briefly how far away Coruscant was. This was the thrid day in hyperspace and there still was no sign of the capital planet, it wasn't as though Luke was bored. He was afterall on Darth Vaders personal star destroyer, he wondered whether he would be able to _write_ to Biggs if he couldn't see him and tell him about the ship if nothing else, he would have loved this. Luke sighed, probably not. Captains, Generals, and random workers, were always keeping him company. Luke suspected that Vader had threatened them to at least _look_ happy at having to entertain the 'Younlging'

He wasn't young! He was sick of being called that, but it was either that or Luke, which felt very _eerie_ coming from Vader himself.

The only thing was space food...yum...

Lookig at the...green stuff, on his utensil Luke suddenly missed his Aunt Beru's cooking, although Biggs mum's was better.

"Better eat that, make you big and strong put hair on your cheast." A shipman called Needa said, taking a drink of water, smiling.

Luke blinked at the young man, who he had taken a liking to the past day of so. "Oh, I'll eat it, if you can tell me what it is."

Needa was about to answer, but then stopped, smiled, then frowned. "Ok, then leave it." he said rather bitter, at himself Luke guessed. The boy smiled, and resited the urge to throw it at him. He put it to the side of the tray, and ate the meat, which wasn't much better. Force, the Imperials could rule the galaxy and keep it in order, but couldn't hire a decent cook?

Some one needed to get their priorities right.

Luke sighed after he had finished his dinner and gazed out the view point at the side of the canteen looking at the blue blur or hyperspace. "Lord Vader must really need to get somewhere. Rarely do we go straight the Coruscant." Needa mused.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows and turned back to the man. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Needa said, putting his elbows on the table. "Normally, we have lots to do, takes a lot of fuel to get this baby going at hyperspace for four days. We'll be there tomorrow if everything goes smoothly. Normally we just stroll back doing missions for the Emperor on the way, you know smaller ones. Although, I am glad, I'll be able to see Imogen." Needa out on a stupid smile, Luke wished he had a camera. "My girlfriend" He continued, then suddenly became very 'manly' "Yes, I'm glad to be going home."

"Luke." Luke jumped at the sound of his name and looked up from Needa trying to regain some self respect and stood up straight. "Come with me now. Needa," He acknowleded the shipman.

"My Lord Vader." He bowed and Vader nodded, before leaving, Luke jogged behind trying to keep up with the much taller...man? He stopped at Lukes quarters and let himself in. Luke thanked the Force (or anyone/thing that would listen) that he had decided to tidy up the room that morning.

"Sit down." Luke did so, looking up at Vaders mask, blinking. "What were you told about your father."

Finally, was Luke going to find out why he was on this ship? Why Vader had taken him? "Um, he was a navigator on a spice frieghter. That's what I was told anyway, but uncle Owen, well, he didn't like to talk about it, think he might have lied."

"He did indeed." Vader said and Luke swallowed, eager to know the truth about his father. "He once was a Jedi Knight, fought in the Clone Wars."

"Wow!" Luke said, mouth agar, blue eyes wide in awe. "A Jedi Knight? But that would make me..." He paused, and thought. Something didn't add up here. He thought back to HIstory class, wishing that he'd paid more attention in class. Something about the Jedi Knights and Vaders involement. "The Jedi Purges." He mumbled finally. "The Purges, you killed all the Jedi...must be sixteen years ago now. That was when my father died, just before I was born." Luke felt tears swell in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. "You killed my father didn't you. If he was a Jedi Knight- you must have killed him!" He yelled.

"I did not kill Anakin Skywalker."

"Or gave the order to! The result is the same, he's dead because of you!"

Vader was amazingly calm. "I never said that your father was dead." He said simply.

Luke blinked, confused, "But...that doesn't make sense, Uncle Owen told me..."

"You said so yourself, your uncle lied to you."

Luke sat back down on the bed, he didn't remember having stood up, completely stunned. His father was _alive_ but, if so why..."Where is he? Why wasn't I raised by him. What else have people been lying to me about?"

"Your father underwent some changes shortly before your birth and a Jedi Knight called Obi-Wan Kenobi, saw him unfit to be your guardian and placed you in your Aunt and Uncle's care."

"That's bantha...What right does this Odey-One Thingy-majig have to say who I'm raised by!"

Vader paused, and didn't bother to correct Luke on the proper name for the Jedi, he knew he had got it completely wrong. "They," He said slowly after a moment. "Were my sentiments exactly."

Luke looked up, and blinked, mouth catching flies. He didn't care. "Why were you involved?" Luke held his breath, sensing something sinsiter at play.

"Because, I am your father."

The silence was everlasting, finally after almost a full minute Luke spoke. "I don't believe you."

"I do not understand." Vader said, sounding actually confused.

"It's ridiculous! This is something that you have told me, yourself even so that you can have a reason for kidnapping me!"

"Kidnap? You came here willingly Youngling, without a struggle!"

"Well, when Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith commands an officer to take you to him you don't really disagree! And I am not young!" He yelled.

"At this moment you are certainly acting young. You know what I have told you is true, it is pointless to deny it any more."

Luke smiled, and after what seemed forever the first tear fell down his cheek. "I always thought school was pointless but I went any way."

"You are crying. Why?" Vader asked.

_Force, he really **had **turned into a machine._ Luke thought. "Because, all my life I've been lied to, and I'm still being lied to. Being told your father wasn't dead and infact is a walking talking machine isn't something you hear every day, and I'm upset, so I'm crying!"

"I do not lie. There is no point in lying. I am your father Luke, and now I intend to stay here."

Luke let out an hysterical laugh. "Well where have you been for the past sixteen years! I haven't gone anywhere! Stayed on good ol' Taooine."

"I was told that you were dead, was not born, died inside your mother when she died."

Luke covered his face in his hands, and wiped the tears away. "My mother." He laughed hysterically again. "I have no idea who she even is." He looked at Vader, at his father. "How did she die?" There was no answer, and Luke choked on his next words. "Did you kill her?" Again no answer. "Well? Did you!" He screamed the question, he had never felt so angry in his life. He wasn't getting answers, and by the Force he wanted them.

There was a smash, and Luke looked around and saw that the water jug had smashed, he knew somehow that that had been him. Wierd stuff _always_ happened around him. And now he knew why...

He turned back to Vader. "Answer me please, your silence is not helping. I want the truth."

Vader was silent, and Luke just watched him, more tears falling down his cheeks, hatered pouring through him, but at who or even what Luke wasn't sure. When Vader finally spoke it was very slowly. "Many blame me for her death, but I did not _kill_ her."

Luke turned his head away, and bit his lip, thinking. "Why? Why were you blamed."

"When I turned to the Dark Side, she lost the will to live. I did not want her to die." He paused and bowed his head slightly and when he spoke again it was very quiet Luke almost didn't hear it above the respiator. "I needed her."

Luke took a deep breath and laid down onto the bed, his face turned away from Vader, fresh tears streaming, falling onto the bed clothes. "I think I need to be alone."

Vader said nothing, but the door opened and closed, and when Luke turned his head, Darth Vader, his father was gone.

x

Vader didn't know if the recording of Lukes reaction was broken or if his master just liked to watch the same bit over and over again. When Luke used the Force to smash the water jug.

The Emperor was laughing quietly to himself, as the image skipped to be played again.

They were on Coruscant and he was speaking to the Emperor in person. The light blue image of Luke skipped yet again, his master still laughing. "Yes..." He said finally, "The young Skywalker will make a fine apprentice. And one day..." He closed his eyes, smiling, crooked teeth on display. "Yes, he will make a good Sith Lord...I have foreseen that he will be more powerful than either than us Lord Vader." His eyes snapped open again. "You will train to boy, and I want monthly reviews from yourself and your son." he began to laugh a cold sinister laugh. "The Rebellion will be crushed at Young Skywalkers hands. Strike fear inside them. This is a good day." He smiled widely and laughed still.

Darth Vader smiled along side his master.

Anakin Skywalker began to crawl from the shadow.

TBC

A/N:

**tk: **I've read the Force Bond series too, very good, i highly recomend them if any one here hasn't, you can find the Author Kittandchips in my fav authors.

**Oni Queen: **Again with the Force bond series, I hope that my fic ain't too similiar, but persoanlly i think that Lukes to old to be able to have that relationship with Vader, he's too much of a free spirt, his beliefs too firmly in place at 16.

**Athenias: **I hope I can live up to your expectations

**Snowgurl54:** Alas two updates in a day is rather impossible, in fact 2 in a year for me is pretty impressive, lol. No, i shall get this one done! I'm really liking it myself so far i must say, plus exams, writing and updating fics is the best stress relief for me any way, then it's the summer, so i should get it finished in all good time.

**SlygirlVALOR: **:p, what can i say Luke really is just your normal paranoid 16 year old boy! I'm trying to make him as normal as possible, which i must admit is rather hard considering, i'm not a boy or 16 for that matter ,sighs, alas i am passed that age,(not by much) but i still remembering it being pretty bad! Yes, also Vader's use at 'Youngling' comes from Lukes thought's at the time (immature stuff about his inepetitude at getting a girl,) also it's the best word i think ever to come out the new films, it soooo CUTE! I'm going to call my kids my Younglings, glad u liked it too.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, tis all George Lucas'

Tiltle: Flying High.

Author: Ygraine

Summary: AU. Vader finds Luke on Tatooine and starts to train him himself. Cliche, but fun.

**Chapter four.**

A droid showed him where his room was in Imperial Palace on Coruscant, on the speeder ride Luke was in awe at the city, he had never seen so many bulidings, let alone so tall. Although he thought that he would have enjoyed it better if he didn't already have enough to think about.

_His father?_

It was...incredible, but Luke didn't really know what to think about that. He hadn't seen Vader since, and Luke just laid on his bed watching the holovid, he had never had on all to himself before. It was hypnotising it was all Luke could do to not think about what he had been told about. After about an hour and a half there was a knock on the door, and Luke jumped from the bed to answer it. It was a young-ish women around twenty-five with auburn hair and moss green eyes, she looked like a maid.

"Hello, Sir, my name is Isolde, I'm your personal maid..."

"Personal maid?" Luke asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Had he been brought here by his father (he shivered at the mere thought of calling Vader his father) to be completely ignored, he could do that on Tatooine, although...

"Yes, and I was wondering whether you wanted anything."

"A bite to eat would be great." Luke said. He didn't know if he was hungry or just didn't want to say 'no' to the pretty lady. Nodding she gave a little curtsie and vansished, Luke watched her go, smiling to himself.

"The maids are here to work, not to be oggeled at."

Luke jumped out of his skin and screamed slightly, it wasn't even like Vader could be silent. "You really need to improve your skills." Vader continued. "We will start tomorrow."

Luke, didn't say anything, he merely took a deep breath and held it. He didn't know what to say to this man who claimed to be his father. What was there to say? _Oh hi daddy, didn't see you there..._ then he remembered that Vader could read minds so stopped. _bastard_ he added for good measure. Somehow, Luke could sense Vader's irritation at him, but Luke couldn't care less. For the first time in his life Luke felt abandoned, had Vader known about Luke? He must have, he found him hadn't he? And what had happened to his Aunt and Uncle? Were they alright? Had Vader ordered something awful to happen to them.

The words wouldn't form in his brain, so he merely nodded stiffly and went back into his room, and flopped down on his bed, he heard Vader walk away. Luke raised his head from the pillow and decided that he might as well have a look around this room, as soon as he had seen the holovid he had been intranced, but now didn't feel like watching it. He jumped off the bed and had a look inside the wardrobe, full of clothes, all black...wonder who had put these in, or more importantly at who's order.

He pulled an outfit out, and looked at the label...his size...weird. He put it back, and peered into the 'fresher, and saw a magnificent room, with a shower and a bathtub...a bathtub was something of great rarity, infact, he had never seen one, merely heard that they were offworlders refreshers. Wow...

There was a knock on the door and Luke went to go and answer it

"Sir?"

"Yes, Isol..."

"Isolde, Sir."

Luke sighed and smiled, "Can I just call you Izzy?" She nodded, smiling, and put the tray on the dresser. "And it's Luke."

"I have your food" She handed him a tray and bowed again, and went away with a swift smile. Luke resisted looking at her rear end this time just incase Vader was at all nearby, and focused on the food that was paced in front of him. If this was a 'bite to eat' he couldn't wait to see what they gave him when he was ' abosoluely starving.' In front of him was a sandwhich, so sort of meat that Luke didn't reognise (but when he bit it, it was nice but rather salty.) When he had finsihed his food, or what he could manage from it he decided that perhaps it was time to go to bed, so he climbed into a massive bed and went to sleep.

x

"You are not concentrating."

Luke gritted his teeth at Vaders words and closed his eyes more tightly, concentrating more on a 'relitively simple' task. He had broken a sweat before the tray infront of him even twitched. "I. Am. Concentrating. Sir."

"Then why isn't the tray doing anything?"

Fifteen minutes he had been standing there, trying to get the stupid tray to move. _Just **move! **You force forsaken piece of sith! _To Lukes disbelief, the tray slammed into the oppisite wall missing Vader by mere centimeters. Luke took a deep breath, and held it expecting the blow to fall.

He held it.

Still waited.

Nothing happened, Luke thought that it was safe, so let the breath go. "You see, you needed to concentrate." Luke pulled a face, in complete shock and anger.

"I was! I've never done this before remember barely a week ago I was a moisture farmer, now I'm some weird force-sensitive...thing...son of a walking talking living...ro...Sith Lord!" He bit his lip, he was about to say robot, and he suspected thay Vader knew that he was.

"You should be proud that you have been chosen to the trained, the Emperor has asked for it."

Luke rolled his eyes, and shrugged. "So you tell me. You expect all these thing from me...I've barely settled down! I've left all my friends at Home..."

"This, Yoingling, is your home, now."

"I want to see Biggs, I just vanished! Don't you think it's weird? Little old Luke Skywalker...gone?"

"They will unlikely be worried. They, and your friend 'Biggs' will most likely think that you have been killed."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows _killed _"What do you mean? Killed?" Vader didn't say anything. "What have you done to my Aunt and Uncle?" Again Vader was silent. "_What have you done to them?_" Luke yelled.

"I have done nothing. I merely told them the truth. That I have found you. They chose to reach to their own conclusions."

Luke pivoted and leant against the wall, and slowly slid down. "You mean, all my friends think that I'm dead?"

"Do not dwell on it."

"I can never go back...what about Biggs? It's not fair! Can't I at least write? Tell them all that I'm fine?" Vader said nothing. "I'll take that as a no." He whisperd wiping his eyes, determined not to cry again. His aunt and uncle...he was never going to see them again, and couldn't even tell them that he was fine...Vader had told them where he was...

"Why would they think that you've killed me?" Luke asked. "They didn't know...did they? About you?"

"I do not know what they had been told by Ob-Wan Kenobi. But according to General Ozzel, they persumed you had been killed."

"Oh, That Odey-One again. I've never met that man, and already I don't think that I would like him."

"It is true that he was most unpleasent. Enough of this, we must continue your training."

Sighing, Luke took a deep breath to calm himself and yet again tried to move the blasted tray.

And yet again nothing happened.

He sighed again. this was going to be a long day.

X

Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't like where this was going. They were standing outside the homstead in the evening twilight, Owen Lars didn't know where Luke was, all he knew was Vader had him. Didn't even know if the boy was alive. They thought that he was probably dead though. He made Obi-Wan angry at them, but he was also angry at himself, he should have done more to protect Luke, they should have known Vader would one day find Luke. But Ob-Wan didn't think that the boy was dead, but in a way worse...worse for the galaxy.

He shivered at the idea.

Luke was far too..._nice_...to be lured to the Dark Side.

But then again, so was Anakin, and looked what the prospect of power did to _him_

Obi-Wan took a breath. "We have to find him. We can't let Vader..."

"What do you propose we do Kenobi? Fly around the galaxy looking for the Imperials and ask for the teenager that Vader has kidnapped, and probably slaughtered by now!" Owen yelled.

"I don't think that Vader's killed him, but has a much more sinister action at heart."

The woman, Beru, eye's widened. "No, no I won't believe it. not Luke, not my poor baby." She sobbed into her husbands shoulder.

"That's why we have to find him. It could have terrible consquences on the galaxy."

"It's impossible Kenobi. Even if Luke is stil alive, Vader would never release him, and more importantly. Would Luke want to come back? Tatooine hasn't got much of a life." Owen said, putting a comforting arm around his wife.

Obi-Wan looked at his feet slightly. "If Vader has begun training him, which I think he has. It's a powerful process that's very difficult to be stopped. In Lukes case I doubt it can be. If he comes back. You have to let me train him. Otherwise...we might as well leave him with Vader, and he has something that Luke will not want to give up easliy."

Owen nodded, he seemed to understand, so did Beru. "Ok, if we get Luke back, Obi-Wan, will you train him? But we want him to stay here. I've read all about this stuff about Jedi children being taken away."

Obi-Wan merely nodded, and followed them into the building.

What none of them knew was a dark haired boy was hiding behind one of the buildings listening the their every word.

Biggs Darklighter stood stunned for a long time after that.

A/N:Sorry about this taking a bit longer than hoped for, but i had my exams (groans) but they're all over now. Also i Had some problems with writing this chapter, and please review!

**Lord Destoyer: **Um...I'm a bit naive but who is Teneith? I am thinking about getting him a girlfriend, someone who Vader really doesn't approve of lol.

**Cyranothe2nd: **As far as I know, Ozzel isn't mentioned before ESB, and I'm pretty sure that General is higher up than Captain, and in ESB he's admiral. The reaosn I put him in this story, as well as Needa (who for some reason i really like) is because i'm rubbish at thinking up names that would work in the SW universe.

**Schnickledooger: **Hmmmmm, maybe, but much much later, I quite like evil Vader, although like any parent Luke is going to have a big impact on his life, but it'll take a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Biggs blinked, as he watched the Lars and that strange hermit that lives miles away enter the house. Why were they having such a private conversation in such an open place Biggs didn't know. Then again this was Tatooine, and people rarely stepped this far into the desert...unless you wanted to see Owen Lars, and not very many people wanted to do that.

They had told him that Luke had died. Something about the Imperials...Biggs didn't agree with it. He was certain that Luke was still alive. And it seemed that he was right. But Beru kind old Beru seemed traumatized at the idea of Luke being alive, shouldn't she be ecstatic?

_"The last thing this galaxy needs is another Vader..."_

_"I don't think that Vader's killed him, but has a much more sinister action at heart."_

That was what the old man had said. What did that mean? Why would Vader want _anything_ to do with Luke Skywalker? True he was a good pilot, for an untrained sixteen-year-old any way. But then again there were all of those _things_ that he did. Things no one could explain. _..much more sinister action at heart_ What could Vader use Luke for to be sinister. And that word. _Jedi_ It seemed so familiar like something he had half learned. Must have taught him it at school...dam him for not paying attention!

Biting his lip Biggs tried to move towards the lounge where he could see their shadows, Owen was yelling, his hands were moving rather rapidly. The problem was there was nothing to hide behind. Slowly he crept and slid down on his stomach and peered down the pit and into the lounge. Surely someone would see him...he strained his ears to hear what they were talking about.

"...How do we know he won't?" Owen was saying.

"I won't allow him to." The old man, Obi-Wan Beru had called him, said stubbornly

Owen laughed. "Wasn't Vader your pupil? And look what happened to him! You came here with Luke and pled with us to care for him. 'He's Anakin's son, he's gone.' That's what you told us."

"But." Beru said and Biggs strained even more. Her voice was so quiet. "Didn't Vader kill all the Jedi? Anakin was killed by Vader wasn't he? And Luke adored his father worshipped him, even though he never knew the man. I have every confidence that he will not serve the man that slayed his father."

"Yes, however, that is not the case entirely. And I fear that Vader will not stop at telling Luke the truth." Obi-Wan sighed, and Biggs saw him pinch the bridge of his nose. "I should have told him a long time ago. You should have told him, then he would have expected something like this. But blame an old man and his mistakes."

"Obi-Wan." Beru said slowly, and Biggs saw Owen sitting down, his face in his hands. "What are you talking about?" she continued.

"Anakin, he turned to the Dark Side, I thought that I had killed him...I hadn't. He merely became Darth Vader forever. Luke longed for a father, and...perhaps getting him back will be difficult."

Biggs gasped. Vader was Luke's father? It couldn't be! But it did explain all of the weird things that he had done...

Beru was yelling at Owen. "Did you know..." Obi-Wan however was looking at Biggs Straight in the eyes.

X

Even though there were carpets in the throne room Luke's knees were still getting very sore. He was kneeling there for what seemed ages, Luke had to resist the urge to just get up an go, but Vader obviously sense that and glared at his son. Hard.

"Ah, Young Skywalker. I have been expecting you." The Emperor turned in his seat and Luke got his first look at the man who ruled the galaxy. He blinked. This couldn't be right. He knew that the Emperor was old, but this was just laughable. Luke had to suppress a giggle, but he didn't know if he was just nervous. "Your father has told me all about you." Luke flinched, even though he had been told a week ago, he still didn't like the idea of Vader being his father. In his eyes it wasn't a happy tale. But at least now he had a father, and a future off Tatooine. "Rise." Luke and Vader both did so.

"Now..." The Emperor said, slowly getting up from his throne and hobbling to the window, where there was a view of Coruscant. "I have entrusted Lord Vader with your training for he time being, as you will be aware, but after a certain time, _I _shall be training you." He turned and hobbled a bit closer to Luke. "Stand up straight and let me get a good look at you." The Emperor cackled some. "Ah...you look a lot like your father at that age. Of course that was before his, ah, little accident." Luke wouldn't have said that Vader injuries were a 'little accident' more attempted murder, but Luke was no one to argue.

"How are you enjoying you stay at Imperial palace?" The Emperor said returning to his throne.

"It's fine your Highness."

"Good, good. Dismissed Young Skywalker, I wish to speak to your father alone." Luke bowed and hurried out of the door and down the corridor.

There he lent against a wallpapered wall and took deep breaths. But then let go of the laugh that he had been holding in. A few maids looked at him rather funny. A boy, dressed in the finest attire, giggling like the stupid little farm boy he was.

"What, may I ask, do you find so amusing."

Luke stood straight again, he had a feeling that his father didn't approve of laughing especially girlish giggles. "Nothing, My Lord."

"Well stop acting like a child. You are a Prince of the Empire; it is time that you started to act like one." Then Vader walked away, and Luke was left feeling rather empty.

X

Now that he wasn't forced to read by teachers Luke found that he rather enjoyed it. He was learning, something that his father seemed to ignore, it was obvious that the Dark Lord of the Sith didn't approve of his son getting much of an education. Well, not going to school like most guys his age did. There were lessons, lots of them, with meditating and learning how to move things with his mind.

But suddenly for the first time in his life Luke craved to learn, so there he was lying on his back and for the first time in his life voluntarily reading a history book about the clone wars. He was getting to a particularly interesting part about the Jedi betraying the new Empire (which Luke doubted was entirely the case) when his father walked in, like normal not knocking.

"Tidy this place up, it looks like a star ship crashed in it."

Luke bookmarked the page, and sat up, like normal when lounging around he was in scruffy clothes that he had asked Izzy for. He could tell that Vader did not approve of his son's attire.

"The thing to do in polite society is the knock, I could have been…naked or something for all you know." The boy moaned.

"I could sense that you were fully clothed and not busy."

"I was reading! Peacefully!"

Luke heard what appeared to be a sigh from the Dark Lord, and he picked up Lukes' book. "Such educational books you read."

Luke snatched it back. "I have to know history, it's really important you know. I don't know a thing about the Clone Wars, quite interesting."

"All you need to do is ask me, I did fight in them after all. Now, if you require some books that have any value in reading there is a library with some books that would be helpful in your studies." Luke nodded, not caring.

"What did you want?"

"Excuse me?"

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. "You barged in here uninvited and you started criticizing my reading material, why did you come here for the first place?"

"I do not barge, I walk at a pace." Vader protested, and if Luke didn't know better he would have sworn his father was pouting slightly.

"Whatever, now what did you want?"

"I am leaving for a few weeks on the Executor. For the first week, you are to stay here, under the watchful eye of the staff." Luke smiled, that meant he would be able to see Izzy some more. "She is a member of the staff Youngling." Luke frowned he hated getting his mind read. "For the second week you shall accompany me on the Executor and learn how to command an Imperial fleet."

Luke raised his eyebrows with interest. "Does that mean I'll be able to fly one of the 'Tie's"

"No." Luke snarled. "However, if you behave I shall see whether the Commander of the squadron will allow you to go on the simulator."

Luke nodded, it was better than nothing he guessed. With Vader now gone Luke was now able to continue with his book. He was getting to how the Jedi were slaughtered, and he found that he was absolutely disgusted, horrified and mortified at what he found out. They were _all_ killed, every single last one of them.

Even the Younglings.

Children between five and ten.

All by his father.

**R.E.V.I.E.W! Please?**

**A/N: Again I've left it with a semi cliffhanger, well, sort of. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter and the shortness of it. I shall try and make the next one longer, but I had major writers block, plus the G8's this week, been protesting, was at the demo in Edinburgh, 'twas amazing! **

**Schnickledooger: **Luke's 16, but soon to be 17, I'm so glad that you want me to update so quickly, but unfortunately it's not possible with me. And I don't think I'm going to pair Luke up with Mara, I don't know her character well enough to write, but you never know, watch this space! And 'That old corpse?' LOL! I don't know, as you've (hopefully) read, Luke's just met the Corpse, but it might all change.

**SygirlVALOR: **I had to fantabulous word to describe to you how Luke's going to turn out but now I can't remember it! I am very annoyed at myself! Dark Jedi Luke? I must admit, ever since I read 'Dark Empire' I've been a dark Luke fan. But in this story? In the trilogy I always saw young Luke as very impressionable, (as we all are at that age.) What I'm _trying_ to say is that the way Luke's being raised the way he is now is going to have a massive impact on how he turns out. That's all I'm going to say. And btw, thanx for pointing those mistakes out, but I now have Word with spell checker, so hopefully tis an end to bad spelling.

**BreathingFlames: **Auch, cheers mate! That made my day that did! Izzy shall make more appearances in this story, and well...wait and see.

Thanks for all your reviews, ask questions! I love mulling over them finding answers, plus, it gives me ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, tis all George Lucas'**

**Tiltle: Flying High.**

**Author: Ygraine**

**Summary: AU. Vader finds Luke on Tatooine and starts to train him himself. Cliche, but fun.**

**A/N: Ok, this is my first Star Wars fic (what took me so long?) got loads of Harry Potter ones though, so if you like HP, go read them. lol.**

**Chapter 6**

_Sith-spawn, bantha fodder, and just plain fiddlesticks. _ Were Biggs first thoughts when those blue eyes stared into his. His second thoughts were along the same lines, finally the thought crossed his mind that perhaps he should actually run. However annoyingly he was finding it difficult to get up and appeared to the stuck, those blue eyes still starring. However there appeared to be no malice in them almost kind. Beru seemed to follow Ob-Wan's gaze and out her hands to her lips muttering something that he couldn't quite hear.

"Come down here young man." The man said, and slowly ever so slowly he managed to get up and find a way down. It took an age the only thought was _he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me..._ "Tell us what you have heard then?" He asked once Biggs reached him.

"I...um...That Luke's..."

"It's alright Biggs dear." Beru said kindly "You aren't in any trouble."

Biggs took a deep breath and licked his lips. "It can't be true, it just can't be! he's nice kind loving and sharing, he can't be..." He said in a rush and cringed and continued, suddenly that curse word had so much more meaning... "_Sith-Spawn_"

Owen turned on him sharply. "Don't use that word about my nephew _boy_"

Biggs swallowed. "But, please, it just can't be true. Can it?"

Obi-wan put a kind gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled a small sad smile. "I'm afraid son that it is." Biggs gasped. "And you'll help us find a way to get Luke back to us."

Biggs nodded in grim determination. He had to help them get his best friend back from...that. Wherever he was.

_We're coming for you Luke..._

X

Lukes Birthday passed in a haze. He didn't really get anything. Izzy However came by with a tray of all his favourite food for breakfast, when he was still in bed...with only his underwear on. He muttered a thanks blushing furiously. She left with a small smile and a slight red tinge touched her pale cheeks, and a happy birthday.

Apart from that? Nothing.

However his father still was away on the Executor so maybe he would get something when he went to join him...

Probably not.

But Luke was leaving that morning and as he got dressed in his smart attire (which he hated, it made him itch) his cloak perfectly posistioned, face and hair washed, there was a knock on the door, when Luke went to answer it he saw Izzy smiling warmly, green eyes flashing.

"I just wanted to wish you good look for your trip young sire."

"Thank-you" Luke said, smiling, he leaned on the door frame, arms folded and tried to look 'cool and relaxed' "And Izzy, It's Luke."

"I know Sir."

"No, I mean, you can call me Luke." He tried to brush his hair out of his eyes, and reposition himself so he would be leaning on the door frame in a relaxed 'cool' way but he over balanced somewhat and stumbled slightly, and very nearly landed on his rear-end. Highly embarrased he looked at Izzy to try and laugh it off as some new 'Cool age kids dance...thing' But luckily she wasn't looking at him, and showed no sign of having seen his stumble. He followed her gaze and then Luke heard some commotion going on down the hall...

"... Admiral do you really think me that stupid, I am a Senator after all."

"Of course not Senator Organa, I merely think that you don't really understand the situation..."

Luke turned to Izzy "Do you know what's happed?" She looked up at him with a worried expression.

"I don't think it really matters Sir" (Luke groaned) "It's just something to do with the Rebels. I think there was an attack in Alderaan space today...I heard Melissa talking..." She silenced quickly as though that topic of discussion wasn't allowed amoung the servants...or any one. "She's Senator Organa," She said jerking her head towards the corridor "the youngest Senator since Senator Amidala of Naboo."

"Oh, alright." He stepped on his tiptoes and stood infront of Izzy to try and get a view of this woman. "How old is she?"

"Only just turned seventeen Sir" Luke forgot to groan.

"That's my age. I couldn't even imagine being in politics." He paused and turned to the maid once more. "Do you know if my father was involved in this?" He had yet to ask Vader about the Jedi Purges in full, about the Younglings..."

"Oh most likely, he does command the fleet..." She obviously saw Luke Pale. "Do not worry young Sir. They're traitors. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to attend to. Good Luck once more." He nodded at her smiling and resisted the urge to hug her good bye, and carried on listening, straining his neck to look at the girl.

Another man had appeared, a blonde man. "Ah Princess Leia, recently elected Senator I hear." Luke blinked...Princess?

"Yes. I wish to speak to Lord Vader about this matter. Those ships were Alderaanian citizens returning home, and he ordered their destruction." Luke felt rather ill. No she had got it wrong, his father would never do that never! But...the Younglings. But Izzy had said that they were taitors and not to worry. He vaguely heard people talking into comlinks, but Luke pivoted and lent on the door frame to his room. How could this happen. Normal people killed. _It is war..._ a voie in his head murmered _There are always civilian causalties, always!_ But still that didn't seem to matter in this case. Didn't make it better, any less _real_.

A voice awoke him from his thoughts "...The Prince is travelling to the Executor to meet his father, you are allowed to join him. The ship leaves in half an hour. Captain, take the Princess to landing platfrom 116, I shall collect The Prince." Luke hurried inside his room, closed his door and tried to looked natural. He had spoken to Vader about being called the Prince. He didn't like it at all. But his father insisted that that was what he was, and the others must treat Luke accordingly.

There was another knock on the door. "Enter." Luke said.

It opened and a man stood, Admiral Levy if he remembered correctly. "Your ship is ready to depart Sire. Is there anything that you need?"

"No thank-you Admiral"

"The Princess of Alderaan will be joining you. She wishes and audience with Lord Vader. I shall take you to the landing platfrom. May I take your bag for you Sire?"

_Sycophant_ Luke thought. "No, it's okay, I've got it." He lifted the bag (black) from his bed and put it over his shoulder, and followed the man down corridors, lifts and more corridors and yet more lifts, to landing platform 116. There was a ship, Luke didn't recognise it but his eyes widened at it's splendor. There the pilot took his bag and led him to the lounge area where a girl in a light green dress was sat. She had long brown hair which was pinned in an elborate braid, and pearls...she was amazing, he could see her creamy skin and brown eyes like pools you could drown in them. That was until she looked at him.

It wasn't that she wasn't pretty face on, because she was beautiful, it was the expression of utmost rage and hate that she gave him. "I hear that you are Lord Vader's son."

"I am."

"Hmph." Then she turned back to the book she was reading, something political, Luke didn't care. _Pre-judgemental cow_ he thought as he say down oppisite her and pulled the book he was reading about the clone wars. He noticed that eyes flickered up and rested on the book slightly, but returned to her own when Luke looked at her.

_This was going to be a fun trip_ Luke thought.

X

It was only and hour into the trip that Luke was sick of the silence that engulfed them. Every so often his and the Princess' eyes would meet swiftly followed by looking at _anything_ but each other. His book, no matter how intresting was simply not entertaining him any longer, and he could see in the others eyes that she was becoming slightly bored too but was just too stubborn to admit it.

_Well I'm stubborn too._

So with a new found determination he went back to his book, only to find five minutes later he was bored again.

_Ok, maybe not **that** stubborn._

Sighing Luke put his book on the table with a loud thump and leant his head on his hands and looked at the Princess. She looked up for a moment but returned to the book and Luke continued staring. This happend approximately three times until she sighed and said "What do you want?"

Luke smiled to himself. "Oh nothing." Silence. "I'm Luke by the way."

She blinked at him. "Leia."

Silence yet again. "Why don't you like me?"

"Well you keep staring at me like that, it's very annoying."

"No the minute you laid eyes on me you hated me."

"Well, you are the son of the man I hate." She said.

Luke couldn't believe it, even though he thought that that was the reason she was acting all 'holier and thou' he never thought that she would actually admit it. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"You can't put that against me surely? It's not my fault who my father is. I thought that senators were meant to be understanding and well...not pre-judgemental. You don't even know me. I'm nothing like my father." She looked up at him with slight interest. "Tell me Princess. What have you heard about me. Not Vader, me."

"That you are the first Prince of the Empire, unable to be announced until you became of age. That's why we have heard so little about you." Luke laughed, he actually laughed.

"Anything else?"

"Um that you..." She fell silent.

"That I like to watch holovid shows? I like sandwiches, have an 'unnatural obsession' with my maid?"

"Unnatural obsession?" Leia repeated smiling slightly

"Well that's what my father would call it anyway. I merely think she's attractive, and nice too. Any way. I grew up on Tatooine away from all this honour and itchy clothes and tidy bedrooms. A farmboy. I came to Coruscant about a month ago, _that's _why you've never heard of me. I never even knew my father was his royal grumpiness until then. I promise you."

Leia laughed. "You shouldn't call your father that."

"Why? He thinks that I'm obsessed with Izzy!"

"Izzy?"

"The maid I was telling you about. I can't pronounce her name properly." He shrugged off his slight embarrasment.

"I think I've misjudged you. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, but only of we can actually _talk_ because I think I'm about to go insane with bordem!"

TBC

A/N: --Whistles innocently-- Sorry, I know been a while, but hello! I've just started up college again and i hve a really full corse! Ahhhh! But i shall try and try my hardest to keep this all updated and everything.

**Yana5: **Luke running away? Intresting, i'll keep it in mind.

**Emily: **Lol, don't we all want that?

**Darth Vengeance**: He is isn't he? Don't worry, he'll become less so.

**LiMiYa**: A normal childhood? Well Like I've said before, I'm trying to keep Luke as nomal as i possibley can, considering I'm a twenty year old social work student, not 16. I'm glad you think i'm doing it right :)

**Starwarsfan5 (aka ?): **Ahhh, --wipes away tear.---thanks! That made my day!

Thanks for all your reviews and kind words, and again. please REVIEW. All comments welcome!


End file.
